bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Airplane Pt.2
'Airplane Pt.2 ' es la octava canción del 3er álbum completo de BTS: LOVE YOURSELF: Tear, además de ser la segunda parte de la canción del mixtape de J-Hope: Airplane. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=isanghan kkoma sumshwideut noraehaetne eodideun joa eumagi hago shipeotne ojik norae shimjangeul ttwige hadeon thing hanappunideon gireul georeotjiman shwipji ana shilpaewa jeolmang jichin nal nugunga bulleo sewo geonnen mal You’re a singing star You’re a singing star But I see no star myeot nyeoni heulleogabeorin dwi Sky high, sky fly, sky dope Same try, same scar, same work sesang eodil gado hotelbangseo jageob haruneun neomu jal dwae geu daeumnareun manghae oneureun mworo salji gimnamjun anim RM? seumuldaseot jal saneun beobeun ajikdo moreugesseo geureoni oneuldo urineun geunyang go We goin’ from NY to Cali London to Paris uriga ganeun geu goshi eodideun party El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi We goin’ from Tokyo, Italy Hong Kong to Brazil i segye eodiseorado nan noraehari El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi gureum wireul maeil gureum wireul maeil gureum wie nae feel gureum wie check it gureumgwaye kemi gureumgwa haru jongil gureum taneun jaemi, gureum bomyeo fade in neohin molla maybe myeot nyeon dongane bihaeng tase maillijiman myeot shipman dae mot irun neohideureul wirohaejul ttaeya geu bihaeng pointeuro seonmul halge Love eeopeullein modeu shingyeongeun da off geu nugudeunji mworadeon geujeo gyesok peoseuteureul jikimyeo bam haneureul bolge jigeum nae jarie matchwo I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know geurae meomchuneun beobdo I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know geurae jom shwineun beobdo I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know shilpaehaneun beobdo I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know TV nawaseo haneun gwiyeoun don jarangdeureun fed up yeogwoneun gwarosa jikjeon midieoye hyetaegeun doeryeo neonega badatji kkalkkalkkalkkal ya ya selleomnorineun neonega deo jalhae urin yeojeonhi geuttaewa ttokgateo Woo! We goin’ from Mexico City London to Paris uriga ganeun geu goshi eodideun party El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi We goin’ from Tokyo, Italy Hong Kong to Brazil i segye eodiseorado nan noraehari El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi |-| Hangul=이상한 꼬마 숨쉬듯 노래했네 어디든 좋아 음악이 하고 싶었네 오직 노래 심장을 뛰게 하던 thing 하나뿐이던 길을 걸었지만 쉽지 않아 실패와 절망 지친 날 누군가 불러 세워 건넨 말 You’re a singing star You’re a singing star But I see no star 몇 년이 흘러가버린 뒤 Sky high, sky fly, sky dope Same try, same scar, same work 세상 어딜 가도 호텔방서 작업 하루는 너무 잘 돼 그 다음날은 망해 오늘은 뭐로 살지 김남준 아님 RM? 스물다섯 잘 사는 법은 아직도 모르겠어 그러니 오늘도 우리는 그냥 go We goin’ from NY to Cali London to Paris 우리가 가는 그 곳이 어디든 party El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi We goin’ from Tokyo, Italy Hong Kong to Brazil 이 세계 어디서라도 난 노래하리 El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi 구름 위를 매일 구름 위를 매일 구름 위에 내 feel 구름 위에 check it 구름과의 케미 구름과 하루 종일 구름 타는 재미, 구름 보며 fade in 너흰 몰라 maybe 몇 년 동안의 비행 탓에 마일리지만 몇 십만 대 못 이룬 너희들을 위로해줄 때야 그 비행 포인트로 선물 할게 Love 에어플레인 모드 신경은 다 off 그 누구든지 뭐라던 그저 계속 퍼스트를 지키며 밤 하늘을 볼게 지금 내 자리에 맞춰 I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know 그래 멈추는 법도 I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know 그래 좀 쉬는 법도 I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know 실패하는 법도 I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know TV 나와서 하는 귀여운 돈 자랑들은 fed up 여권은 과로사 직전 미디어의 혜택은 되려 너네가 받았지 깔깔깔깔 야 야 셀럽놀이는 너네가 더 잘해 우린 여전히 그때와 똑같어 Woo! We goin’ from Mexico City London to Paris 우리가 가는 그 곳이 어디든 party El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi We goin’ from Tokyo, Italy Hong Kong to Brazil 이 세계 어디서라도 난 노래하리 El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi El Mariachi |-| Español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades